The present invention relates to a coupling device for attaching an implement to a prime mover, and more particularly, to a device which eliminates play or movement at the mounting points between the implement and prime mover.
The prior art discloses a number of different coupling devices for attaching an implement such as a backhoe to a tractor or other prime mover. Several of these coupling devices are of the quick connect or disconnect type for readily coupling and uncoupling the implement to the prime mover. A problem encountered with these prior quick coupling constructions that they permit a certain amount of play or movement at the attachment points between the implement and prime mover which reduces the operating stability of the implement. Thus, there has been a need for a coupling device which elminates tolerance movement at the attachmemt points between the implement and prime mover.
The disadvantages of prior quick coupler constructions that allow movement at the attachment points between the implement and prime mover have resulted in the coupling device of the present invention. It is an object of the present invention to provide a coupling device between a tractor or other prime mover and implement which permits the implement to be readily coupled and uncoupled to the prime mover without the need for special tools, maneuvering, or the like. A further object of this invention is to provide a coupling device constructed to eliminate tolerance movement at the attachment points between the implement and prime mover.